


First Date

by How0_0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, M/M, Out of Character, Pride Parade, Short & Sweet, cafe date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Dean finally worked out the courage to ask his crush out on a date. What happens during the date?





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge for fan fiction amino.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Getting the quiet kid from his school to go on a date with him is the plot of many cheesy high school movies. Hopefully their time together wouldn’t end as dramatically as those movies did. 

Dean didn’t even know how he asked him out. When he finally gathered enough courage to ask him, it was like his brain just shut off and the next thing he knew there was a phone number on his hand and he had a feeling like everything was going to be great. 

Now here they were. Eating rainbow coloured cupcakes together in a cafe. Castiel was the one to chose the cupcakes. Dean thought that they were a bit much, but he didn’t want Castiel to be upset with him on their first date. That would probably be a bit rough on their budding romance, or whatever it was that was going on between them. 

Castiel seemed to enjoy his cupcake, he’d eaten it faster than Dean, and was now sipping on his coffee. The dark haired boy was looking out the window when he saw some people turn around the corner of the street. 

“Do you know if there’s something going on today?” He asked. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean hadn’t processed the question at all, which he was kicking himself for. 

“I think it’s a parade of some kind.” Castiel was staring out the window, and Dean turned around so he could see what was happening. 

A lot of people wearing carnival esque outfits were dancing in front of a bunch of other people, wearing different coloured clothing and waving flags around. 

“Oh shoot, I think the pride parade might be today.” Dean said, and cursed inwardly for not remembering the date.

“Do you want to join?” 

“What.” 

“Do you want to join the parade?” Castiel asked again. 

“Uhm, do you want to?” Dean felt stupid for asking the question, but he wasn’t really sure what Castiel wanted. 

“Yeah, it could be fun.” The boy answered, and already walked over to the counter to pay their bill.

Dean hurried up eating another bite of his cupcake and then went out the door with Castiel. He wanted to say something, but before he could, they were in the middle of the parade. Castiel was dragging him along as they ran in and out of the people walking along. They saw all the different flags that were being waved in the air.

They stuck together through the entire parade, either holding hands or walking arm in arm. No one said anything about it, and why would they. Dean didn’t remember a time when he felt this happy and light. Maybe when Sammy was born, but it was hard to beat that memory, so it wasn’t even worth competing with. 

The parade ended. Dean would have been happy if it could keep going forever, but that just wasn’t realistic. He walked Cas to the bus stop while they talked about everything from space to bees. 

“You know, you didn’t have to pay for the coffee and stuff.” Dean said. 

“It’s fine.” Cas answered as he was getting on the bus. “You can pay next time.”


End file.
